


Day Off

by TrinesRUs



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: A tiny bit of hurt/comfort but mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinesRUs/pseuds/TrinesRUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee takes a break to welcome her wife home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I headcanon Moonracer hating Sureshot, but it's one of my favorite things.

            “Hey, Arcee?”

            “Yes, Daniel?”

            Daniel fidgeted in his seat, but Arcee waited for him to speak. Patience was always one of her greatest virtues. It’s part of what made her a good sniper, in the height of the war. It also made her better able to handle the tiny human than some Cybertronians were.

            They were in her temporary place of residence, where she would stay until enough of this part of Cybertron was rebuilt that efforts could be expanded outwards. Daniel was sitting on the counter of a small kitchen-like area. Arcee was trying to warm a couple of cubes of energon.

            “Well, it’s just…How come you never ask for time off, and how come you asked for the day off now?”

            She smiled. “Well, it’s a little like when your parents take time off to spend with each other. My…my wife, I guess you could call her, is coming home from a distant assignment today. I wanted to be here to welcome her home.”

            “Oh.” More fidgeting. “Should I leave then?”

            “Not yet. I’m sure she would be very happy to see you.”

            The hydraulic hiss of the door opening announced her arrival. Moonracer walked in with her back straight, shoulders up, and a smile on her face, but her optics were dimmed. She seemed to brighten when she saw the kitchen’s occupants.

            “‘Cee! And little Danny boy,” she greeted. When she was close enough, she ruffled Daniel’s hair with the tip of her index finger. “It’s good to see you.”

            Daniel laughed and shook his hair back into place. “Moonie! You’re back!” He looked away as Moonracer leaned towards Arcee to kiss her, and then it hit him. “…Wait, _you’re_ Arcee’s wife?”

            “Wife?” Moonracer took a moment, presumably to search her memory banks for the word’s meaning. “Ah, yes, I guess you could call me that.”

            Arcee steered the other femme to a seat and set down a warm cube of energon in front of her. She sat down across from the returned sharpshooter with her own cube. Moonracer flashed her a grateful smile before taking a sip. It seemed to perk her up a little bit more.

            “Thanks, ‘Cee. I really needed that.”

            “I thought you might after being on guard duty for so long.”

            “Guard duty with Sureshot.” Moonracer made a blabbing motion with her free servo.

            “Who’s Sureshot?” asked Daniel.

            “Another sharpshooter,” said Arcee.

            “Total braggart,” added Moonracer. She noticed Arcee giving her a look, and she crossed her arms over her chest plate defensively. “What? I’ve earned my title as Sharpest Shot in the Universe. So what if I take a little pride in it? But you’ve proven yourself as good as he is, and I’ve proven myself better, and he still goes on and _on_ about how great he is.”

            Arcee laughed lightly at the childish little huff Moonracer ended her tirade with, but then she reached over and patted the minty femme’s shoulder. “Poor baby. Other than that, did everything go well?”

            “I—” Her optics dimmed again, despite the fuel, and she glanced over at Daniel.

            He seemed to take the hint and slid to the floor. “I’m going to go check up on Rodimus. Hope the job isn’t keeping him too bored.”

            The moment the door hissed closed behind him, Moonracer slumped forward in her seat. “They touched Elita’s tomb, ‘Cee. There was a pair of them—Decepticons, young ones, brash.” That might have been funny, under other conditions, considering who the speaker was, but in her somber, weary tone, Arcee couldn’t find herself making light of Moonracer’s description. “I don’t know how they got in, but they did, and they went right for Elita’s tomb. Actually, I think they were going for Optimus’, too, but the way they came must’ve put Elita’s on their path first.

            “I shot them. I probably would’ve killed them, too, if it didn’t mean tainting Elita with their energon. I didn’t want any trace of them in the Mausoleum, especially not there.

            “I just keep thinking if that would have mattered to me if they’d gotten any further along by the time I found them. What would I have done if I had lingered a little longer by Prowl’s tomb. Oh, Arcee, I…I…”

            “Sh, shhhh.” Arcee pulled her wife into her arms. “It’s okay. You got them. You didn’t stay too long. That’s what matters.”

            “But I still thought of…of _destroying_ them over something so…so _small_ in comparison to everything we’ve been through in this war—this war that’s _supposed_ to be over already.”

            “It wasn’t small to you. It’s okay to have those thoughts and feelings. What matters is what you do.” She just sat there, holding Moonracer and stroking her helm for several minutes. Then, at last, she asked, “Do you want to recharge?”

            Moonracer didn’t speak. She just nodded her helm slowly, but that was all the answer Arcee needed. She scooped the other femme into her arms, smiling softly at the way Moonracer curled closer against her chest plate, and carried her to the birth. When she set her down, Moonracer caught her wrist in a loose grip. “Stay with me?”

            “Of course,” said Arcee. “I have the whole day off to spend with you.”


End file.
